Let The 34th Hunger Games Begin!
by DivergentDancer
Summary: Join Blade, a sadistic career from District 2 as she battles through the arena. Skips pre-arena stage and goes straight into the killing/bloodshed/arena part. Was feeling particularly violent when writing this.


**Hey guys. So this is my new fanfiction a hunger games one! excited? ok this is taken from the POV of a sadistic career, called Blade, from District 2. I skipped the reaping as I suck at writing them and just decided to start at the beggining of the games. Interviews, Training Scores and such may be refered to a certain parts. Please enjoy and please Comment!**

* * *

I'm blinded by the sudden light as I come to the ground. I look around; mossy walkways, snaking of in different directions, intersecting in the centre where a gold horn sits majestically. The Cornucopia. Below the walkways sits a swamp a green, infested swamp that I was going to make sure to stay away from.

I take a deep breath. And that's when the countdown begins.

60, 59, 58… the countdown immediately scrambles my thoughts. I see a collection of spears in the centre, not my strongest suit but they would do-until I got my hands on some knifes.

47, 46, 45… On my right is a weakling from twelve, easy pickings. It was who was on my left that scared me. No, not scared. I was a career he was just a simpleton from seven who might possibly have more power than half of the careers put together…

34, 33, 32… My eyes search around the circle for my allies. Sprinkles, from district one, is just three spaces away. So we should be able to group up if needed. And I could just about see Snake from around the side of the horn. Scarre, my district partner, must be on the other side.

21, 20, 19… Then of course there was the District four tributes, Pearl and Ray-the lower careers. We'd see how they fared in the bloodbath before accepting them.

8, 7, 6… My eyes lock onto the spears. Before glancing sideways at a pack of knifes I obviously hadn't seen before. I swivel towards them then-

BOOM! The games have begun…

I run toward the knifes and grab them. I turn on my heel and decide on my victim. I throw a knife towards the District 7 girl and before I can see if it hit home I'm searching for my next target. The boy from six comes charging toward me swinging a mace. Slightly worrying but nothing I couldn't hold of. Probably won't even have to touch me. Hm, interesting theory Blade, I hear you say, bur can you prove it? Well fine people of the Capitol yes, yes I can and I'll make it fun.

A blood thirsty grin spreads across my face. I pull out a knife and throw. It hits the centre of his stomach. I charge at him and ram him to the ground sitting straddle on top of him. I carefully select my knife- a short but sharp blade with an amazing handle set with glimmering blue sapphires (what? Cant a murderous, sick-minded sixteen year old care about how they're going to contort a pretty little face?)

Speaking of contorting cute little faces… I run my blade across his lips leaving a thin, wavy, red line in its wake. Tugging the corner of his lips upwards and jerking the knife across his face until just under the top of his cheekbone. I smile slightly to myself and sit back to admire my work. The kid must have passed out in my little creative moment and is laying, limp under me with a bright red smile carved on his face, mangling his features.

I wanted to hear him scream. I wanted to hear him beg. No such luck. Ah well, I think sighing to myself. Next time. I lift my knife above my head and stab it into his chest again and again, just above the collar bone. I smile, he wasn't going to be a threat anymore. I pull out the signature sapphire knife, that is switched for the killing part, and drag my knife along his chest writing in long, red lines;

Blade

There, now his family will never forget me…

* * *

**Like I said sadistic, right? So yeah if your reading this as one of my followers; Im so sorry I haven't uploaded Truth or dare (Divergent) story in a while I just wasn't inspired, so I started to write this story. Sorry :(**


End file.
